


Canon

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Poking fun at the constraints of canon and bad writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I've got lots of love for ENT's writers, but sometimes, well, they mess up.   


* * *

Captain's Log Supplemental: Commander T'Pol believes we have finally destroyed the canon that has plagued us for four years. I have to admit not everything has been bad, but some things I look forward to living without.

T'Pol looks through her viewer: The effects of the canon are already beginning to fade.

Mayweather: OMG! I'm visible again, and I can speak!

Archer: Travis! It's great to have you back with us. We missed you.

Hoshi: Can you see me too?

All: Yes!

T'Pol: My emotions. I can control them again.

Archer: Congratulations T'Pol.

Trip: I need to say this to T'Pol. I don't want you! 

T'Pol: I don't want you either.

Trip: It feels so great to not be following your around like a teenager askin' you when you'll love me and when we can be together.

T'Pol: It is agreeable to be in the same room with you, and still be acting like myself. 

Archer: T'Pol, you're not doing the eye rolling thing anymore!

T'Pol: And you captain, you look attractive for a human.

Hoshi: Yes he does!

Archer: *shakes his head* All these years it was the canon. Maybe now I can get a date.

Phlox over intercom: Captain, I'm happy to inform you: I have no desire to interfere with anyone's love life.

Archer: That's good to hear Phlox!

Reed: With your permission Captain, I'd like to go target practice. I have a feeling I'll be able to shoot the broad side of a barn now with a phase pistol!

Archer: Permission granted! Just make sure you stop by the mess hall later. We can all spend time off-duty talking to each other like the close friends we all are.

Hoshi: OMG! I just thought about what happened to me in the Expanse. I can remember how it felt. 

Trip: Well I'll be damned... continuity. Cap'n, permission to go to Engineering. I have several ideas for engineering miracles I can perform.

Archer: By all means Trip. 

T'Pol: I'm feeling physically stronger. And I remember all of my training from the ministry of defense.

Archer: That's great T'Pol! 

T'Pol and Archer exchange a long look. 

Archer: Lt. Mayweather. Lt. Hoshi. Take care of the bridge in our absence.


End file.
